Saturday Night Slam Masters
Saturday Night Slam Masters (Muscle Bomber in Japan) was a 1993 arcade game, which was ported to the SNES and Sega Genesis home consoles in 1994.thumb|300px|right|Intro with Profiles The game was updated and retitled "Muscle Bomber Duo"'' and followed by a sequel, ''Ring of Destruction: Slam Masters 2. The game features character designs by Tetsuo Hara, known for his work on the famous Fist of the North Star manga series''.'' Characters * Biff Slamkovich * Gunloc * Titanic Tim * El Stingray * Mike Haggar * Alexander The Grater * King Rasta Mon * Jumbo Flapjack * Victor Ortega - (non-playable) * The Great Oni * The Scorpion ('Astro'' in Japan) - The Scorpion is a masked wrestler whose true identity and personal history are shrouded in darkness. He is the leader of the dark professional wrestling organization known as the BWA, and the main villain of the Slam Masters games. The Scorpion's moveset appears to have been based on Japanese wrestler Tiger Mask, although his American name and his mask could be a subtle reference to the infamous "Black Scorpion" gimmick in WCW. The Scorpion's mask also looks very similar to the mask of Mexican wrestler Tinieblas. * '''Harry Hicks '- is the referee in the two Muscle Bomber games. He makes the most accurate judgements and is very trustworthy/reliable. Because of this, the fans love him. * Chun-Li '- '(cameo) Story Professional wrestling experienced a sudden increase in popularity during the early 1980s, where many professional wrestling organizations were started all over the world. A severe rivalry existed among the organizations. In order to resolve this conflict, 8 organizations combined to form the Capcom Professional Wrestling Association (CPWA), led by Victor Ortega, the CPWA’s first champion. One day, Ortega suddenly vanished. He was considered to be the axis of the sport and his unexpected disappearance caused the CPWA to enter an age of confusion and disorder. The BPWA, a dark underground wrestling organization, chose to take advantage of this opportunity and began moving. With "Fighters of Muscle Bomber = Destiny" as the theme, the CPWA chief executives decided to hold a world tour called the “Crash Carnival,” to decide the new king of the CPWA. The gong that determines the new “Master of Muscle Bomber” is sounded… Gameplay The first game (and Muscle Bomber Duo) was played like a traditional wrestling game, only it used a view similar to that commonly used in the fighting game genre. Each character was given a lifebar and had three buttons to push (an attack button, a jump button, and a pin button). Each character was also given two special attacks to use in the game (one used normally outside of a grapple and one that was performed during a grapple, commonly known as a finisher). When an opponent's life is depleted, he must either be pinned for a three-count or forced to submit. Defeating all of the other wrestlers results in winning the championship belt, which must then be defended against the entire roster. Muscle Bomber Duo Muscle Bomber Duo is a Japan-only update of Saturday Night Slam Masters. It was never ported to home consoles. "To decide who will enter the Team Battle Royal as Number One, the "Heat Up Scramble" is held! Which team will be titled the strongest?" 'Gameplay' Other than being a very minor upgrade (like some of the Street Fighter games revisions), Muscle Bomber Duo actually did feature some changes from the original game. Now, instead of walking into an opponent and automatically grabbing him, the player had to press the grapple button (previously known as the pin button) at the right moment. The player could either play the game with three other people, or with a CPU-controlled partner against another team. Credits Arcade Version Staff Masters Planning: Tomy, Saddy, koguma Object: Mount-S, Ikusan Z, Q;clever, Imomushi, KAZZ.1st, YORiO, Tom, Chama©, Rikagon Scroll: Buppo, Okachan, Taka Program: H.M.D., B・I・N, Shaver, Semari!, Yu BONO Sound Des,: T'Yomage, Toshi, Syun, Kiyo, Nobu Assist: Eripon, Ball-Boy, Yuusuke, Chin, Go, Iwai, Tetsuya., Tenman, Vlad T. Special Thanks: Kihaji, Poo, Akiman, Nin, K-Man, Meshi, All Capcom Staff, and *'USA Support:' DJames "Mon", Alex J., Dr. Dave W. Arcade Version Staff Duo Planning: Tomy, Saddy, koguma, Ari, Usagikun Object: Mount-S, Ikusan Z, Q;clever, Imomushi, KAZZ.1st, YORiO, Tom, Chama©, Rikagon Scroll: Buppo, Okachan, Taka Program: H.M.D., B・I・N, Shaver, Semari!, Yu BONO Sound Des,: T'Yomage, Toshi, Syun, Kiyo, Nobu Assist: Eripon, Ball-Boy, Yuusuke, Chin, Go, Iwai, Tetsuya., Tenman, Vlad T. Special Thanks: Kihaji, Poo, Akiman, Nin, K-Man, Meshi, All Capcom Staff, and *'USA Support:' Alex J., Dr. Dave W. Gallery Image:Slam_Masters_Jap_Manual_Art.png|Illustrations from the Japanese manual Image:Scorpion.png|''The Scorpion'' Image:SMScorpion.png|''The Scorpion'' in Ring of Destruction: SM2 Image:HarryHicks.png|''Harry Hicks'' (Referee) Box Art Image:SMJapan.png|Slam Masters Japan Image:SMJapanPC.png|Slam Masters Japan PC Image:SMSNES.png|Slam Masters SNES Image:SMGenesis.png|Slam Masters Genesis Advertising and Merchandise Image:SMFlyer.png|Slam Masters Arcade Image:MBDFlyer.png|Muscle Bomber Duo Arcade Image:SNSMPlushSet.png|Plush set External Link *Hardcore Gaming 101 Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Versus Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Genesis Games Category:SNES Games